It is known to produce tubular packaging sheaths based on fiber-reinforced cellulose hydrate, by impregnating and coating a paper fiber tube with viscose solution which contains a dispersed or dissolved dyestuff, then allowing a liquid precipitant to act on the tube, washing the tube, treating it, if desired, with a liquid containing a chemical plasticizer, and then drying the tube.
The known process has the disadvantage that, as a result of the dispersed constituent in the viscose, the formation of the cellulose hydrate structure of the tube is disturbed and hence its mechanical properties are adversely influenced.